Tickle Torture
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: There were many things Tweek expected that day, this was not one of them. PWP, lemon, very light bondage, Creek! M for a reason peeps!


This, in my opinion, is waaaay! Better than my first Creek oneshot Continent. Mainly because this one is a lemon. It's really nothing _but_ a lemon…but I always have been one for extremes XD You either get a good lemon, or you get a nice plot. I could try to do both…but why? XD

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Tickle Torture

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Tweak was expecting a lot of things that day: underpants gnomes, spilling his coffee, even the occasional pat on his ass by his boyfriend. And all of these things were bound to happen, the coffee spilling and swats to his backside had already occurred.

This, however, was not something he expected. He had never thought that he would be ambushed as soon as he walked through the door and pinned against the wall.

"Jesus Christ!" He screamed, struggling and freaking out.

"Not quite, Tweekers." A familiar deep voice chuckled into his ear. He relaxed almost instantly, feeling much safer now that he knew that it was Craig and not an assassin who mistook him for the president.

He started freaking out again as something slid over his face, blocking his vision. He couldn't see anything except for the black cloth over his eyes.

"Sweet Jesus!" He gasped, trying to remove the cloth tied around his head. Craig forced his hands down, kissing his temple soothingly through the cloth.

"Calm down, Tweekers. You'll like it." He promised, leading Tweek into another room. Tweek trusted Craig, maybe more than was wise considering the boy's love for sexual experimentation.

Tweek felt himself being lifted up, floundering for a second before realizing that he wasn't floating. Craig had just picked him up and was carrying him bridal style into the bedroom.

He was lowered onto the bed gently, looking around despite not actually being able to see anything. His hands reached for the blind fold again before being grabbed and set on the head board. Tweek's heart started racing and his pupils dilated as the panic set it. Craig was tying him to the headboard.

"Don't worry, Tweek. It'll be good. I promise." His boyfriend told him, kissing him soothingly. Tweek calmed down a bit, panic attack staved off for now.

Tweek struggled a bit, to get an idea of how far he could move his arms. He couldn't, the ties were tight enough to restrict movement, but not tight enough to stop the flow of blood.

Tweek really panicked when Craig tied his legs down, too. "Jesus fucking Christ, Craig! What are you doing!?" He asked, thrashing and twitching.

"Do you not trust me, Tweek?" Craig asked softly, petting the blonde's messy hair. "Just calm down, pumpkin." Tweek didn't know why, but whenever Craig called him that it made him weak in the knees and completely calm.

Tweek allowed himself to be tied down, not liking where this was going, but not completely wanting it to stop either. That is, until he felt something brush against the skin of his stomach teasingly.

"Holy fuck! Craig, what is that!?" He asked, trying to twist away from the ticklish sensation. Craig just laughed and brushed it against the inside of his thigh, right under his groin.

Tweek moaned, arching up in an attempt to get whatever Craig was tickling him with closer to his half-hard member.

"Not yet, Tweekers." Craig laughed as he brushed the object up the outside of Tweek's thigh and over his hip. Tweek gasped and arched, his hips were very sensitive. Craig just laughed again and swirled it tantalizingly around his navel, Tweek's muscles flexing as they jumped away from whatever it was.

Suddenly, it was gone. But it made its presence know again when it ghosted lightly over his torso, starting at the spot beneath his ear and working its way down his neck and to his chest. Tweek gasped as it swirled around one of his nipples, moaning loudly.

"Please, gah! Craig!" He gasped, hips bucking and chest arching as the item played across his chest, abs, and legs. It never touched the spot he most wanted it to, driving him mad with lust.

"Tell me what you want, Tweekers. I can't give it to you if I don't know what it is." Craig said. Tweek could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I, gah! I want you to…to touch me." He begged, twitching and struggling against the bonds as he said it.

Craig's hand roamed every inch of Tweek's body except the places that he wanted him to touch the most. "Where, Tweek? Here?" He asked, scraping his nails lightly along Tweek's ribs.

"N-no, gah! Craig! T-touch me…touch my…Jesus! Craig just do something already!" He was practically weeping with arousal.

"And what would you like me to do, Oh lover of mine?" Craig said slyly, still not touching his nether regions.

"Fuck! Craig, gah! Just touch my cock already!" Tweek finally moaned, arching and bucking into empty air.

"Gladly, Tweekers." He said, as if he hadn't been torturing him the entire time with some unknown object.

Craig palmed the heated flesh between Tweek's legs, running his rough palm over it lightly before grasping it and starting a rhythm of strokes.

"Fucking Jesus! Craig!" Tweek groaned as he arched up to get more of that delicious friction that he needed more than coffee and air.

"I'm good, I'm not that good." Craig said, winking despite the fact that the gesture was lost on the blindfolded blonde. He untied his legs and spread them apart, opening the twitchy blonde up to him in the most intimate way.

Because of the blindfold and the friction on his member, Tweek didn't notice when Craig slipped a well-lubed finger into his ass until he had already added another and hit _that_ spot.

"Fucking shit! God, nghhh Craig!" He screamed, pushing himself back on those fingers.

Craig smirked and added another, stretching Tweek as best he could. He slid the fingers out, ignoring the whimpers of disappointment from Tweek, and positioned his lube-slicked cock at Tweek's entrance.

"Fucking, gah! Craig, just do it already! I want you inside of me!!" Tweek cried, begging.

Craig complied eagerly, sliding into his lover slowly, aiming for where he knew his prostate was. Tweek let out a low moan as Craig buried himself to the hilt within him.

"M-move now, gah!" Tweek cried as he ground himself back on the cock in his ass. Tweek could be quite the little cockslut.

Craig laughed breathlessly and set up a swift rhythm, slamming into Tweek's prostate with each thrust. His name fell from Tweek's coffee flavored lips with each thrust like a mantra, driving Craig insane.

Craig grasped Tweek's dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts and running his thumb along the slit. Tweek moaned loudly and bucked up into his hand, effectively seating him harder onto Craig's shaft.

"Fucking, gah! So, mmmm, so c-close C-craig!" Tweek gasped, struggling against the ties on his wrists, grabbing them in his hands like they were his lifelines.

"Come for me, Tweekers. Scream my name, pumpkin." Craig commanded in a husky, growling whisper.

"Fucking -ah- C-C-CRAIG!!" Tweek screamed as he coated both of their stomach's with his release.

Craig's thrusts sped up, riding both of their orgasms and prolonging them as he spilled his seed within the moaning and writhing blonde.

When they were both completely spent, Craig pulled out of Tweek gently, collapsing onto the bed beside him. He reached up and undid the ties around his wrists and took off the blindfold.

Tweek looked at Craig with a curious look in his eyes. "What exactly were you using to tickle me?" He asked, looking about for the culprit.

Craig brandished a large black plume, running it across Tweek's face teasingly. "Pretty sexy, huh?" He laughed.

Tweek laughed shakily and laid back down, dragging Craig with him. He curled up at the other boy's side and cuddled into him.

"I love you, Craig." He told him, mumbling it against his warm chest.

Craig ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, only mildly surprised that he didn't encounter any knots in the golden mess. "I love you too, Tweek."

Tweek smiled and hummed in contentment, dozing off with a small smile on his face.

Craig kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around the unusually calm blonde, closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot!! I completely LOVE this pairing! Not as much as Style, Dip, Bunny, or Gregophe…but still a sufficient amount!!


End file.
